


Sunflowers

by Heart_The_Legend



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Neighbors, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_The_Legend/pseuds/Heart_The_Legend
Summary: For once, he was wronged by that kid.For once, she was righted by that kid.(Or in details, Aaron met a new classmate who is also a new neighbor.)





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : I'm so sorry for people who have read my shitty Osomatsu-san fics. I just have no motivation to make a new chapter, and hence the deletion of some of my works. I told you I don't make promises.
> 
> Say hello to senior high year! And you know what that means, lack of free time and unable to update for some days. I know, but I'll try to update and won't make any promises. Forgive me if there are any grammar errors. I wrote this in my tablet and used the app "WriterPlus" instead "Word Doc" because lack of spaces.

"Aaron, it's time to get up." His uncle's voice had never been different as he woke up from his strict tone, even came from downstairs, and he always knew he must not wasted more seconds. The boy sat up with a half-lidded brown eyes as yawn forced his brownness widened open, stumbled his feet to the wooden floor with little creaks and went to the bathroom.

His uncle was, and is always been strict and conservative, and everytime the youth to be free, he would make him guilt-tripped by saying his parents wanted him to be like them.

Perfect.

It sickened him for a young child and his sister "Sally". She kept saying that their parents wanted them to be happy, and she suggested for freedom, but he said to her that he preferred to wait and see what will happens as the tension grows.

The boy switched the water on as the droplets of blisterness charged to him, only to be splatted over to his body as their remains shown on the skin, and the thought can be ridiculous for a nine year old child, but that's how life with a man who savored for perfection from his nephew and his niece after his sister and her husband disappeared along their perfectionism to the crash. Grim thought, but better than the suicidal thoughts for a kid.

He dried himself with a comforting and soft towel, and then later his curly hair was wrapped around with it as it may have been annoyance especially with shampoo and grooming the scalp. He slipped himself back to his room to snatched the clothes for his new year on elementary school.

He can pretend to be naive. He can be like the innocents. But he wished someone would be concerned and looked at his dollhouse as it was never perfect from every kids said to him.

"You've never forgotten anything you two?" He went stiff and rigid as he feared to say anything that will upset his uncle, but for the other side, she glared to him and muttered something inappropriate that he kept praying that he won't ever hear her insult as he has no idea how much can his sister takes before she breaks. Her flashed disbelief delievered to him as he became an obedient child.

"Yes. We may go now." And they both left without any delays as her sister glared for why he never fought back, and he would answer that gotten her eyes rolled.

"I just wanna wait and see what will happens." It's his own life advice as he is no reckless being to get hurt.

* * *

 

"Alright class! You will all meet a new friend in on room! Come in!" The teacher ushered everyone as the new face came in with a brightness that can be blinding, and he hated it for how can he be so positive. He yearned that postiveness as he was only full of negativeness.

He showed his toothy grin despite his ragged look,. "Hi! My name is Alexander Hamilton! It's very nice to meet you!" as he waved to everyone, and he could simply tell that everyone will smothered all over him.

"All right Alexander, you may now sit besides that curly boy by the window at the very back." He cringed at the nickname AND had to beside with a newcomer, who will come to his private territory that every classmates said to changed their seat due to the famous "intimidating" presence, might be the bane of his existence, and Alexander giddied up with excitement, made his way over and almost clumsied himself that he, himself, admitted it was funny as he gave a silent chuckle to him, and the latter took a seat with no longer emptiness, but before he could sit, he gave himself an expected introduction.

"Hello! My name is Alexander Hamilton!" He could feel himself that he must not speak with this new kid, but he also must not be rude, so he needed himself to be careful with his vocabulary.

He gave himself more time to see his features - same height as his as he skimmed through the bottom to discover below his brown shorts beholded bare legs with a lot of band aids, almost golden tanned skin, messy hair that could reach to his shoulders that was covered with the baggy shirt of tolerated green, and his eyes is so mesmerizing that he wouldn't mind to be its prey, but he flinched as he realized that he was staring, and he knew embarassment is his last thing.

"I heard." He rolled his eyes as his voice is so boisterous that it would be completely impossible to ignore, and he was tempted to yell at him to silence the loudness.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Aaron Burr."

"It's nice to meet you, sir!" Sir? He blinked twice before he opened his jaws, but Alexander best him to it as it was his talent to chatter before the other could speak.

"It's my habit. I really love to call that to people I liked the most." Alexander likes him? They just met for a minute ago, and he is now likened by the new student. Oh, how much he wanted to humour him that he was certainly not up to his expectations, he is ready to disappointed the new student.

"Well, welcome to my world." He was never been so confused of how he can be so bright when Alexander said his opposite mutual response because for not sensing his sarcasm. He hoped he can avoided him later.

For once, he was wronged by that kid.

* * *

 

"Hey, Aaron! Do you want to join us?" Alexander shouted as can be heard from a mile away as his classmates giggled in the small circle on the floor. He groaned in annoyance and embarassment, tried to ignore him with a small lunchbox in his grasp but it was inevitable as he was followed like he is a mother duck, and Alexander is the duckling. He could hear the others laughed at their antics of them walking around the circle in a middle of he room with the chairs moved right by the walls.

"Please! I wanna get you know better. I mean, do you hate them? You know, the kids that are around me? That's fine! I could tell them that I can't be with them if you want to have snacks with me. I mean-" The chatterbox somehow talked in one breath marveled him, but the victim hastened his walk away from him, tried to think up any explainable excuse.

Assignment? No, it's just a first day and no teachers have given them assignment.

Reject him million times? Obviously, it would work, but he does not want to be seen as a bad guy or a freak.

Make a mess? Happened the same like rejecting him, but very worse.

" _Think_ _Aaron, think!_ " But once he stopped and turned to see Alexander gave up and went to his new friends. It confused the lonely child, not because of him given up, but of why he felt a disappointment of why he given up, but he shrugged and went to the corner alone to eat his lunch.

He swore he saw Alex sneaked his glances towards him when he thought he looked away.

* * *

 

"It's reading time!" Aaron's second favourite class. He heard his classmates groaned as they told their teacher that it was boring, and he scoffed as they are no imaginative, and he turned to see Alexander smiled like he was near to the sun and surprised to find someone has passion to read the stories.

" _Maybe I should get known with him... No, no, he might be llike the others!_ " He abandoned the thought and listened his teacher reading a story about the infamous Hansel and Gretel.

He could, similarly, relate the story as he hugged himself and dreaded to feel the pain again. He wished to escape with Sally and find a place to live, away from their uncle, and live in peace.

But that only happens in fairy tale.

* * *

 

Hours passed by the blur along the nagging from Alexander as he waited for the clock to hit the spot with its two hands, view went to the teacher as she continued to talk until she looked at the clock and found out it's time to call it a day. He sighed in relief as he snatched his bag and quickly exited from the room full of pitched screams of joy.

He waited by the entrance for his sister. There used to be other person. He has a friend named "Jonathan Bellamy", and he was really close with him and his sister as they always went to one room when his uncle is away and played some ridiculous game Sally and Jonathan came up as Aaron always ended up being in the middle of their mess, but he moved away last month because he went to other school that is pretty far away, and he really missed him.

"Hey lil' bro!" His sister gave him a bear hug and almost fall over due to her usual unexpectedness.

However unexpectedness is the Sally's full description. Sometimes she would put a fake cockroach on his shoulder for him to shriek like a girl ("Pfft, I really love how you scream"), sometimes she would try to tickle to him to laugh almost for an hour ("You should laugh more."), sometimes she would give him a sharp breath to his ear ("On the scale of 1 to 10, how uncomfortable was it?) and more to come. She was known to be a prankster, and he was unlucky to be her victim. But for now, she did it in calm way, but he knew he must be braced for any upcoming prank.

"Hey Sally. How are the classes?" As they both walked down to the afternoon street as their walk to their humble abode took no more than ten minutes.

"You know, it's same like last time except with few new different faces." He nodded and said the same. Speaking of new face, he met a certain interesting fellow. The one who goes by the name "Alexander Hamilton".

"Well, I do met this kid, and he always bothered me for some reason."

"Oh really? Someone found you to be interesting, huh? What is his name?" Interesting is not a right puzzle piece for him as he is pretty reserve kid, and there is nothing pretty fascinating on the boy named "Aaron Burr".

"His name is Alexander Hamilton." She stopped in her tracks and gave wide-eyed look to her brother with mouth gaped open.

"Wait, Alexander Hamilton? Alexander? Hamilton?" He has no idea of why his sister seemed surprised, but he nodded, and in turn, she laughed.

"I can't believe it! This will be so interesting year! Because he is now our new neighbor!"

For once, she was righted by that kid.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Okay, so I kinda made Aaron having mature thoughts, but hey, being raised by his uncle, who wanted him to be Burr's prodigy child caused for him to have advance lessons and early maturity thoughts. Please forgive me if it's inaccurate.


End file.
